


Inseparable

by apolloscynic



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloscynic/pseuds/apolloscynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons have been inseparable since day one, they just don't quite know it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inseparable

When Fitz and Simmons first met, they had considered each other competitors rather than friends. There was no doubt amongst their class that they were the smartest of the bunch, and both of them desired to proven smarter than the other. When Fitz got a higher score on a test, Simmons would pull an all-nighter studying in order to improve. When Simmons’ essays scored higher than Fitz’s, he took classes to get better.

As the competition went on, it began to feel less and less like a contest and more like a game. They began working together, helping each other with what it was they needed to refine. They found that friendship came naturally to them. They teased, they joked, they vented, and no matter what, they were always there for each other.

No one was surprised when Fitz and Simmons were both announced valedictorian. Rather than give separate speeches, they decided to deliver theirs together. That didn’t surprise anyone, either. The only thing that did come as a shock to everyone was that they weren’t together. They’d shared an odd kiss here and there, but neither of them had been brave enough to ask the other what it meant and just went on as if nothing happened.

They remained inseparable after Uni, joining S.H.I.E.LD. together and making sure that when they were assigned a team, they were assigned the same team. Everything was the same as it always had been. At least, until Skye came along.

Simmons noticed the difference in Fitz immediately. He got excited when Skye was around, nervous, too. He would trip over his words. She could see exactly where this was headed, and she wasn’t happy about it at all. She and Fitz had never made anything official, she knew that, but she was losing him to another woman and she couldn’t help but feel betrayed.

She spent a lot of time in the lab on her own. Fitz was with her, sure, but things were different. They weren’t bouncing ideas off of each other, they were barely even speaking. Fitz stood from where he sat before the computer monitor. “Going to hang out with your new best friend?” Simmons asked, her voice level and her eyes never leaving her work. “What?” he asked. His confusion was genuine. Simmons let her eyes meet his. “Skye,” she clarified.

Fitz rolled his eyes. “Skye is not my best friend. I’ll have you know, I actually have to use the bathroom. Not that I have to explain myself to you. And so what if I was going to hang out with Skye? Is that such a problem?” he responded, crossing his arms and making his frustration very clear in his tone. “No, of course it isn’t. I’m sure she loves the way you drool all over her,” Simmons responded, her voice remaining calm as she turned her attention back to her work.

“I do not drool all over her!” Fitz argued, raising his voice. “You sure about that? I’ve seen you around her. You can’t speak properly when she’s around, you sweat, and your face turns red. That’s not it, either. I’ve got a nice long list of your reactions to Skye that prove my point very nicely,” Simmons said, defending her accusation.

“I’m not interested in Skye, Jemma,” Fitz asserted. Simmons dropped her work again, this time moving to stand before Fitz. “Then why do you act the way you do around her?” she questioned. “I don’t know,” he responded, obviously flustered as his gaze dropped from her eyes to the ground. “Oh? You don’t know?” Simmons challenged. “She scares me, okay?” Fitz submitted, holding his hands up in surrender.

“Skye scares you?” Simmons repeated, raising her eyebrows as she waited for his explanation. “She knows something. A secret. I accidentally told her something that I really really didn’t mean to and I’m worried she’s going to tell someone,” he told her, still looking down at his feet. “Please, Fitz, what could you have possibly told her?” she asked, her tone skeptical.

“It was… it’s just… You don’t need to know, okay?” Fitz responded, beginning to walk away. Simmons reached out and grabbed his wrist. “Just tell me what you told her,” she urged. “No,” Fitz responded immediately, pulling his arm out of her grasp. “Fitz, tell me!” Simmons practically shouted, growing curious and impatient. “Jemma, let it go,” Fitz responded, his resolve fading. “What did you tell her?” Simmons implored. Fitz’s eyes met hers and she knew his answer before he said it. “I told her that I love you, okay?!” he shouted, gripping her shoulders and leaning in to kiss her.

Simmons could still feel the butterflies in her stomach when he pulled away. “I’m sorry,” he said, looking back down at his feet, Fitz’s hands still resting on her shoulders. “You love me?” she questioned quietly, ignoring his apology. “I… s’pose I do,” he answered. Simmons took Fitz’s face in her hands, tilting it upwards so that their eyes met. “I suppose I love you, too,” she told him, the corners of her mouth tilted upward into a smile. Their lips met again in another, more heated kiss. Fitz and Simmons both knew that from this day on, they were going to be absolutely, positively, 100% inseparable.


End file.
